


A Stroke of Luck

by afinemess



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinemess/pseuds/afinemess
Summary: A oneshot continuation of season 5’s A Decent Proposal.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock & Niles (The Nanny), C.C. Babcock/Niles (The Nanny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I hate season 5. I hate what they did to CC as a character and to Niles and CC as a pairing. But I loathed how they gave us this scene and then...nothing. It's never mentioned again. I found this, somehow completed, in my writing folder. So here it is.

“Oh Niles, you don’t have to pay me,” CC told him, brushing her sock puppet sleeve against his face. 

All at once, her words broke through his irritated focus. He forgot about the slots waiting for him six floors below and could no longer feel the siren call of the flashing lights. 

Babcock stood before him in silky black pajamas with a look in her eyes he hadn’t often seen before, but he’d seen it enough to know what it meant. 

She gave him another soft smile and he knew he could so, so easily get used to her directing that grin at him. 

It would be so easy. He could slide his arms around her, pull her against him, and kiss her the way he’d done two years ago. She even smelled similarly to that night, bourbon and Chanel and vanilla. Was it her shampoo? Moisturizer? 

He’d tilt her head to the side, slide his lips down to her collarbone, and toss her top to the floor. She’d protest and insist he fold it and put it away nicely, but he’d place his hands on the parts of her too often hidden and she’d quickly forget. 

The bed, against the dresser, or the jacuzzi bath? All in due time. For now, Niles would worship her here, his lips and tongue and hands exploring her all over until she could barely stand. Then he’d lead her over to the bed. The bed first, he decided. 

He’d take his time, the way he sometimes imagined. Oh hell, the way he always imagined these days. He knew the energy between them was explosive and it could end quickly, but not the first time. There was too much of her that he needed to learn, her sweet spots and favorite moves. 

He’d make her come first, as many times as he could. She needed it, as much as he did, but for some different reasons. He suspected her former lovers weren’t the most selfless type of men and he wanted to show her how it could be. He wanted to earn her and prove to her, and maybe himself, that he could deserve her. 

But eventually, he’d slide into her. He’d try to be teasing and take it slow, but she’d feel too good and he’d need her too much. He’d increase the tempo and watch as she arched her back, reveling in the feel of them. Faster and faster and harder until he reached his hand between them to make her come once more—

“Why did you bring all of your lingerie to Atlantic City?” he suddenly asked, some part of his psyche not entirely captivated by his frantic fantasy registering everything she’d said. 

“What?” she asked blankly. 

“Why did you bring all of your lingerie to a long-weekend trip to Atlantic City?” he repeated. 

CC lowered her arm, a tinge of shame washing over her features. He hated seeing it. “What does it matter?” CC asked him, irritation replacing the shame. 

“Was it for Mr. Sheffield?” Niles questioned. 

“Stop playing Twenty Questions!” CC snapped. “Am I so repulsive that instead of taking what I’m offering, you’re looking for a way out?”

Niles ignored this, but it gave him some relief to know she couldn’t see the consequence of his imagination. “And you sent all those drinks to that man at dinner. Am I your third choice? How desperate are you?”

He expected her to get angry and kick him out, the easiest resolution to this complicated situation. But she didn’t. She just stared at him. There was something in her look these past few weeks, or rather an absence of something. She was different. It worried him. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, Niles,” CC told him. 

He was close enough that he could see through some of the gaps between the buttons of her pajama top. One afforded him a glimpse at the curve of her breast and for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to take what she was offering and give her so much more in return. 

Which is when he realized that with her, it would always mean something. 

He took a step closer to her and his heart squeezed at the anticipation in her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand. “Between us, yes, it does.” 

With a swift kiss to her forehead, Niles left her hotel room seconds later, his wallet forgotten.


End file.
